The Struggles and The Secrets
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: My first multi chapter Slash story! :D YAY! Yes, it's Adam/Sheldon, yes it's slash and yes there's a slight Xover with CSI:Miami. Read and REVIEW! :D


A/N: Inspired is to say the least. I've spent the last weekend poring over slash fics. I wanted a fluffy story for my favorite pairing; Adam/Sheldon!! :D Yes, they are my favorites. So, introducing, the first chapter of "The Secrets and The Struggles"!! And yes, for you monkey's scratching your asses, this is SLASH!

Disclaimer: Hmm, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adam and Sheldon couldn't keep their eyes off eachother. After they started dating, five months ago, they'd been fearing how anyone besides Danny and Stella would take them in. Sid they didn't really worry about because nothing surprised that old man. Mac and Don, they would be harder to tell, and Lindsay had already had suspicions. She was the most observant in the lab. The other day, she'd witnessed Sheldon being given DNA results by Adam, and then earning a slap on the butt as Adam left. They both had huge grins on their faces when they'd walk into work together and had invited everyone to Sullivan's to announce to them that they'd be moving in together. Only Stella and Danny knew about them and were coming by the night before for dinner.

As Sheldon made his way to his Avalanche in the parking structure attached to the lab, he made a mental list of what he'd needed to get at the store so Adam could make dinner. He unlocked the truck and did a double take. There was a red headed, green eyed, freckle face girl sitting on the hood of his truck. She couldn't have been younger than twenty or older than 35.

"I'm surprised Shel, you don't remember your best friend." The girl said, swinging her blue heel clad feet down to the ground. Her dark was jeans brushed the ground and her green jacket was covering a short purple tank top that stopped above her pierced navel.

"I-wait. Take off your jacket." Sheldon said, looking at the girl. She was slightly familiar to him, even her voice triggered something.

She took off her jacket, revealing a sugarcane tattoo with a hawk perched on the top. Sheldon pulled the sleeve of his shirt up all the way to his shoulders, showing a hawk with a piece of sugarcane in it's mouth.

"It is you!! Loralei!" Sheldon hugged the girl, who was definitively shorter than he was.

"Yep! It's me! Good ol' Loralei Caine!" Her fake smile was concerning Sheldon to the fullest.

"What happened and why aren't you in Michigan? Or Florida, with your brother?" He asked, releasing her.

"Levi dumped me. And kicked me out on the street." She kicked the ground with her shoe, scuffing it up.

"Oh, Sugar, I'm so sorry." Sheldond hugged Loralei again.

"Nah it's okay." She scuffed the ground with her shoe again. "I heard from Levi's mom that you were working here. Decided to head out after he kicked me out." Loralei stated, looking at Sheldon again. "How you doing?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Wow. Me? That's a subject again?" Sheldon joked.

"Yes, you, buddy. Who's the newest man in your life?" She asked, nudging him.

"Um, a co-worker." He stated shyly.

"Oooh, is he cute?" She asked, turning to face him fully.

"Very." Sheldon said.

"Okay then where are you goin? Can I tag along?" Loralei asked, being as rambuncious as always.

"I'm going to the store to get food for tonight. Yes, you may come and you can also stay at our place til you find your own." He said, sliding into the driver's seat.

She nodded and jumped into the passenger's seat. "Good, 'cause I just got my liscence revoked.

"What? Why?! Why and how?! How does the little sister of a cop get her liscence revoked?!" He asked.

She smiled and started to open her mouth.

"Wait, never mind."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So? What'd you think? I like it, of course, it is my second Slash and I sure as hell like it better than my first. Anywhos, let me hear it from you. *points like Uncle Sam* Yes, you! I live off the reviews, but flame policy stands. (It's somewhere. I'll post it on my page) Seriously, I hate hate-mail.

Kisses and Dinners!

~Sarah~


End file.
